thedungeonrunfandomcom-20200214-history
A rough timeline
'A rough timeline of events' by Aegis13 - Day 1: A simple dungeon run. Day 2: Day off. Day 3: Meet back up at bar. Learn important lesson about portal safety. Meet Torvald. Day 4: Brief nervous breakdown from James. Explore fallen Lodestar. Day 5: Fight nightmare pegacorn. Tame pegasi and a pigasus. Siv narrowly avoids falling to his death. Enter the flying Lodestar. Unshackle the Warden. Lodestar blows up. Everyone falls, Lily almost dies. Day 6: Moved camp. Found Warden tied down by orcs. Fight with orc leader. Everyone passes out from Warden vision. Days 7-12: Unconscious Day 13: Wake up, portal to Terlis. Go to library, book gets stolen. Lily wins a drinking contest. Do some shopping, Meep flies away. Check into hotel. Day 14: Noodle beard. Can't get back into Nightstone. Fight goblins, get a saddle. Orcish things. Chase a thief through Terlis. Go to Shantytown. Meet Jorl. Investigate thieves’ den. Meep gets shot. Go to Hag’s tent. Lily is trapped in a knick knack of doom. Back to Jorl, fight oozes, back to Jorl. Get a magic maul. Uggo save Lily! Say hi to Jorl again. Argue. Wind up back in Terlis. Nance sneaks everyone back into Nightstone. Portal onto ship. Meet some pirates. Got into the rum. Finally rest. Day 15: Find out about Bingle. Force captain to turn ship around. Hit by storm, then attacked by Harpies. Day 16: Ship anchors a ways off from Bingle. Row to island. Find Lily’s family, decide to stay and fight monsters. Prepare for war. Kopru fight begins after sundown. Day 17: Victory over Kopru. Visit Bingle cemetery. Prepare for celebration. Witness the Funky Librarian. Day 18: Find Olo’s ring. Return to ship. Argue with pirates. Day 19: Arrive at Isle of Weir. Sneak into Whitebeard’s Jutty. Bad stuff goes down. Bury Whitebeard at sea. Day 20: En route to Deep Reef. Portal back to Jutty, investigate Whitebeard's ship. Great Pirate Bake-Off doesn't get out of development phase. Day 21: Into the reef. Sink boat, find Warden. Fight Yan Mo and kraken. Warden is free, takes everyone back to ocean surface. Pass out as new vision starts. Days 22-27: Unconscious. Day 28: Wake up in Salvagemander city. Trip on bad clams at Night Drift. Day 29: James wakes up with a case of Warlock dysfunction. Uggo wakes up rich. Lily rallies the Salvagemanders to help reassemble the portal. Siv makes some poor decisions in regards to clams. The group is cordially invited to leave. They arrive at Cornelia's camp to find her beset by bandits. Siv pays them to go away. An orc, a tabaxi, a gnome, a genasi, and a human walk into a bar. The orc hands over a huge sum of money. They go to the Duke's residence, negotiate their way out of an NDA, and learn the Duke was cursed by the Ashen Mage. They offer to help. Siv goes to a temple to unburden his conscience, oddly walks out human. Uggo learns about haggling. Day 30: The party investigates the Spelltower. They learn new spells and new things about the mage. They fight smoke monsters and a Hodgepodge. James stays at the tower as the rest of the party sees Lily's family off. Cornelia opens a chest they took from the tower and becomes cursed. The party fights a flying monster, which Uggo destroys using a dragon scale from inside the chest. James gets back, and was never a sock puppet at all. The party decides to sleep at the inn. They get a great deal on a bag of holding. Day 31: The party breaks the Duke's eggs and his curse. Cornelia is not as lucky, as she continues to shrink. The Duke promises the party a custom vardo and achaierai to pull it. Siv sets the local cleric up with a new job, then enlists his help to halt Cornelia's shrinking. They have an achaierai training session, then a sleepover in the stables. Uggo explores the bag of holding for somewhere between 20 seconds and 20 days. Day 32: They receive their custom vardo. They set out on the road. Lily and Siv have a moment that gets interrupted when the bandits from a few days ago attack. Then werewolves show up and attack everybody. Lily causes a distraction and Siv uses the Amulet to make a path into the wilderness for them to escape. As they camp that night, they are found by a werewolf named Xenalka, whose haircut Fahima likes. In the middle of the night Fahima miraculously stops one of the achaierai from becoming a werewolf. Day 33: They travel to an area known as the Alabaster Woods. As they wait for dusk, things get steamy between Xenalka and Fahima. As the werewolf pack sets out to hunt, the party confronts Vargen, the Ashen Mage's apprentice. A literally bloody battle ensues. The heroes emerge victorious, Xenalka and her brother leave. Lily has a vision, Fahima talks to the mage. Uggo hears someone in the vardo and rushes the whole party back to check. They find a note from Xenalka. They travel through the night until they break a wheel and are forced to camp. Day 34: James wakes up with an even worse case of Warlock dysfunction. They travel through the rain all day and arrive in Marsh that evening, where the celebration of Strangers’ Fete is taking place. Uggo catches James interacting with his patron and calls him out on it. Siv hires a bard to sing a love song to Lily. Drama ensues. James doesn't get to go to the party with his friends. Nyah nyah, the Watchers know a secret. New year Day 35: Lily expresses her concerns about staying with the group in song. Everyone gets emotional and confessions come out. One of the achaierai lays an egg. Fahima practices conjuring elementals, then a dragon shows up. They decide to ditch the dragon scale and run for it. As the party makes camp, Uggo goes to hunt and commune with his ancestors. Siv falls asleep on watch, losing most of the achaierai provisions. Day 36: En route to Dalto Thum, the party comes across an inner tubing disaster and rescue two dwarves from the river. An invisible flying Siv recovers the dwarves’ lost possessions. Fahima goes native with some amphibians. They camp not far from Dalto Thum and hunt badgers. Day 37 (in progress): Cannons at dawn. The city is being bombarded. They stash the vardo and achaierai and sneak up to the city gates on foot. Improbably, Lily passes the party off as refugees and the dwarf captain lets them into the city under siege and has them brought to Dondo Carrigena, paladin of the Candle Queen. Category:Fan Fiction